1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a container equipped with temperature warning device, more particularly, it relates to a double-layer container equipped with temperature warning device, wherein a temperature sensor device is used to detect temperature of hot food or hot soup loaded in the double-layer container for protecting people against being scalded when temperature is unbearable high.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As it is nothing rare that a user is scalded occasionally by carelessness when using a conventional single-layer container, a cup for example, loaded with hot liquid, therefore, a double-layer container for avoiding the user's hand touching the hot layer directly is substituted for the single-layer. However, the user may not be scalded again at his hand by a hot container wall, he may be scalded at his lip this time for being misled to mistake that the inside liquid is warm.
For reducing the possibility of the abovesaid unnecessary impairment and for ascertaining the right time to enjoy the food, a temperature display or warning device seems a feasible measure worthy of consideration.